Gem Galaxy
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: AU. Legend says when the darkness arises, six brave animals will be called to fight for the planet's survival. With the guidance from their wise mentor and powerful gemstones they will embark on magical adventures, battle dangerous beasts and encounter pure evil...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic.

It was inhabited by magical beings known as Gems. Gems were immortal beings that were characterised by the gemstones embedded somewhere on their body, which was analogous to a brain or CPU and were normally very peace loving creatures.

Gemstones are the core components of any Gem.

They appear as literal gemstones that were in various cuts, shapes, and colours located on any Gem's chest. An army of Corruption led by a powerful and corrupt Gem named Kai swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond.

All seemed hopeless when a small legion of the most bravest and pure Gems came forth against insurmountable odds.

They used all their might to drive the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest Gem warrior of them all known as Luma cast a powerful spell that sent the armies into the Shadow World.

Luma was a female Emerald Gem. She was the sole leader of the Gems that were fighting for freedom and was the most powerful. She sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity.

The evil disappeared from the surface world.

But with great victory comes great loss. The mortal realm never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. The Gems that fought for good had been shattered in the fight.

Even now the mortal realm lives in peace.

Completely unaware of what is about to awaken...


	2. Fate

**Chapter 1: Fate**

A small yellow cab rode up the quiet and empty road as it headed straight for Illumination City. Inside the back of the cab sat a tall 17 year old sliver back mountain gorilla with his small headphones plugged in.

This was Johnathan Black, but he just liked to be called Johnny.

He had just come back from a weekend stay at his grandmother's house upstate. He lived with his father Roscoe who owned a garage. But no one but family knew was that he was the crime lord of a gang. It was a gang with only himself, his brothers and his son in it but their gang was well-known by the public. Johnny was a soulful, Cockney accent gorilla with black fur, dark brown eyes.

He had a beautiful singing voice and passion for music were in direct opposition to his role in his father's bank robbing crew. Deep down, Johnny really wanted to be a singer.

But knew for almost complete certainty that his alpha-male father would disown him if he knew the truth.

He was the get away driver for his father and uncles' bank robbing crew. His mother had died when he was just a baby but that was all Roscoe had really said about Johnny's mother when asked about her. Soon the cab pulled up outside the garage and Johnny ran inside. When he did make it to the apartment where he and his dad lived above the garage his dad almost immediately noticed him.

"Hey there Johnny-Boy!" He grinned and almost crushed his son in a bear hug.

"Hey...Dad...can't...breathe..." Johnny gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"So tell me son, how was your Gran's place upstate?" Roscoe asked with a grin when he released his son.

Johnny took a moment to regain his breath before smiling at him dad.

"Yeah, it was great Dad. The woods were beautiful this time of year and it was fun to explore them again." Johnny explained.

"Glad to hear it son now come here." His Dad smiled before leading his a table where his two uncles, Barry and Tony awaited. "I've got a real special treat for ya" Roscoe said. He then told Tony to lay out the plan for Johnny.

"At the docks, there's gonna be a shipment carrying trillions of dollars in gold. There'll be guards all around the surface, but we're gonna sneak in through the sewers and swipe as much as we can. Once we get what we need, the getaway driver's gonna meet us at the front to drive us away." Tony explained.

He used little game board pieces as well as a little toy truck to help explain better.

"And we want YOU to be at the wheel." Roscoe said, picking up the little toy car and handed it to Johnny.

"Whoa whoa, wait. Y-You want ME to drive?" Johnny asked with a nervous smile and a confused tone.

"Sure do Johnny-Boy. Besides, it's time my boy had a proper role in the gang." Roscoe said. He then gave his son a warm smile and an arm of reassurance around his shoulder.

"But dad wait, Uncle Barry's always been our get-away-driver." Johnny quickly pointed out.

"Barry don't mind, do you Barry?" Roscoe said to Barry who just shrugged and just said it was alright.

Johnny then chuckled sheepishly to himself and began feeling a terrible feeling.

He felt like he was gonna throw up if they said there was gonna be more to this criminal job they were asking him to do...

* * *

Meanwhile, at a large house, Rosita Jones was washing dishes while her children ate their breakfast. Rosita was 30 years and a selfless mother of 25 piglets who wanted to remember what it felt like to be something other than a housewife and a mom.

She was passing the kids their bags when her husband Norman came down stairs.

He gave Rosita a kiss on the cheek when he walked passed her.

"I'm off to work honey. Oh by the way the bathroom sink is blocked again." He said before walking out the front door.

Leaving Rosita to deal with 25 hyper active children...

* * *

7 blocks away from Rosita's house was a small bar owned by a polar bear named Ricky. Working there was a young porcupine couple. The boy was called Lance Banner and his girlfriend was called Ash Rockwell.

They were both 18 years old and lived in Ash's apartment not far from the bar.

Ash was a prickly teenage porcupine with a punk rock attitude. Lance was an egotistical, un-supportive jerk of a boyfriend. They both preformed rock music for the bar to pay the rent and groceries. They had a few hours before the bar opened for the night and the tow teens were behind the stage.

"Ash, babe, remember I'm the lead singer so stick to the backing vocals today ok." Lance said to her coldly.

Ash had a bit of a habit for unintentionally drowning out Lance's voice during a performance.

"Sorry Lance, I just get carried away sometimes." Ash admitted to her boyfriend.

"I know but it just kinda ruins my song." Lance huffed...

* * *

On the stairs of a subway station a small white mouse in a red suit played the saxophone. He was called Mike Brook. Mike was 28 years old and was a greedy, self-centred mouse with a Napoleon complex. He also happened to be a classically trained jazz musician with a voice like Sinatra. Driven by the need for money and power Mike was constantly trying to be part of a crowd that didn't want him.

He suddenly stopped playing when a baboon tossed a single penny into the case and he took it out feeling cheated.

"A penny!? How dare you!? I happen to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!" Mike ranted to the baboon.

"Sorry little fella, that's all I got." He chuckled nervously told the white mouse.

But Mike didn't buy it at all and ran up towards the baboon and pulled him down to his level by the shirt collar.

"Alright then prove it pal!" He shouted.

"W-What?"

"Empty your pockets right now!" Mike demanded louder. The baboon began emptying out his pockets which were filled with empty gum wrappers, his cell phone, more penny's and an asthma inhaler.

"What is this? What do you smoke outta this thing?" Mike asked, waving the inhaler in front of the baboon.

"That's my inhaler." The poor baboon panted. Suddenly he let a wad of ten ten dollar bills slip out of his pocket, secured by a clip.

"Aha!" Mike shouted happily and took the money.

He then waved it up in the air to show the passerby animals. "You all see it right here? The monkey lied!" He shouted. They all gasped and stared down at the monkey in disgust.

"I forgot I had that." The baboon coughed nervously.

"And next time pick on someone your own size, you bully!" Mike shouted. The baboon quickly tried to gather up his things.

Before the baboon could leave, he got the clip thrown at his head before he took a big inhale of his medicine and ran off with everything else he had emptied out of his pockets...

* * *

Right around the corner from where Mike was was a dance studio.

Inside was a small group of people doing a zumba class. In the class was German Pig named Gunter Schmidt. Gunter was 32 year old and a boisterous dynamo and double threat singer-dancer who feels most himself when rocking spandex dance leotards.

"Yeah, there you go, feel the burn on your sides." The instructor told everyone while he was swinging his hips as well as his arms in perfect synchronisation.

All the other animals followed him and they began panting and sweating from all the work they were doing. But Gunter easily kept up with the instructor. The class kept going on until the clock struck 9:00 AM and a bell rang.

"Alright, that is enough for today. I will see you all next week." The instructor said as everyone left.

Gunter put a towel on his head and began to wipe the sweat away while. The others packed their things and left the class, talking to their classmates as they exited the building...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a small house just inside the suburban area of the city was a family of elephants celebrating a birthday. Today was Meena Thomas' grandfather's birthday party.

Meena lit the candles and carried the cake over to the table as everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to him.

Everyone was in awe of the youngest elephant's beautiful angelic voice.

"Go ahead, make your wish." Meena said to her grandfather. Her grandfather huffed.

"I wish you'd join a choir, a local band or something." He told her.

"I know, I know. It's just been difficult for me." Meena told her grandfather. Her grandfather huffed in disappointment.

"Hey Dad, we've been over this." Her mother piped in.

"I'm just saying that if I had a beautiful voice like Meena's, I'd be a wicked superstar by now! Singing like 'oooooooooooh yeaaaaahhh'!" Grandpa told them all dramatically.

Meena smile and roll her eyes.

"Sure, grandpa. Now blow out your candles." She said, pushing the cake a little further towards him. Grandpa huffed and, using his trunk, blew out all the candles in one blow.

"Alright, let's dig in everyone." Meena's grandmother said and they began cutting into the cake...

* * *

At the other end of the city stood a tall, white theatre that was owned by a 36 year old koala named Buster Moon. A posh white car suddenly pulled up outside. A butler emperor penguin opened the back side car doors and two sheep stepped out.

One was completely black, tall skinny and wore a lot of purple fabric.

This was Nana Noodleman and she was 78 even though she looked 39. Next to her was her grandson Eddie Noodleman.

"Oh hello Madam." An elderly Iguana named Karen Crawly. Nana didn't even acknowledged her and walked on inside. She and Eddie met Buster Moon backstage where he was leaning against a large chest.

"Ah nice to see you again Nana!" Buster smiled and approached Nana.

"Do not even think of embracing me." Nana warned. Buster chuckled nervously and stepped back over to his chest.

"Now tell me why you and my useless grandson begged me to come down here Mr. Moon." Nana glared at the fluffy koala.

Buster smiled.

"Well I'm sure that someone as intelligent as you would known that we are not alone in this universe and I have found proof of that." He explained

He then popped open the chest. He then pulled out six small boxes.

"What is this?" Nana asked as Buster set the six boxes on the floor and apart from each other.

"Here's your proof Nana." Buster smiled and opened the boxes. Inside each box was a different gemstone. Nana's eyes flashed a pale purple when she saw the gems but no one noticed.

There was an amethyst, a sapphire, a rose quartz, a bright red ruby, a yellow topaz and an green emerald. Nana's shocked expression was quickly replaced with her normal cold one in a matter of seconds before anyone noticed.

"All I see are cheap knock offs of priceless gemstones." Nana huffed.

"On no Nana, I assure you that these gemstones are from inter-dimensional beings that fought in a war against each other to protect us or to destroy us. But in the process the gems that saved us were shattered. My dad searched the corners of the world for these gems and all he found were shards of them before he passed. But now I have managed to re-create those gems with the shards he found." Buster explained.

"If what you are saying is true then what do these gems do?" Nana asked.

"When activated these gems with set of to find a worthy animal and grant that animal great power beyond your dreams." Buster explained.

"Activate them." Nana ordered.

Ms. Crawly quickly walked over and attached a crocodile clip to each gem before pulling a lever on the wall. Electricity charged through the gems to point where it caused the power to go out in the theatre. The only light was coming from the now glowing and floating gems. The gems floated there for a few moments as everyone stared at them before zooming out the doors and out into the night.

"What makes you so sure that those gems will find worthy animals and no just attach to the fist person in their way?" Nana asked once the shock wore off. Buster smiled up at her.

"We can only trust in fate."...


	3. Lights

**Chapter 2: Lights**

At the garage Johnny's dad told he to shut the garage door, so he just got up from his bed and ran down to the door and jumped to get a hold of it. Before he shut the door however, he saw a bright green light slip right under the door and hit him right in the chest.

Johnny gasped as the sudden sharp pain in his chest and fell back.

The sharp pain in his chest quickly subsided. Johnny quickly took off his green shirt and examined his chest but there was nothing there.

"What the heck was that thing?" Johnny muttered in confusion and slight fear.

He then noticed his dad was walking towards him.

Johnny just put his green shirt and leather jacket on in time. He stood up just as his dad stop beside him.

"Come on, son. It's time for dinner and I'm starving." Roscoe told him.

Johnny just nodded and went over to the table and ate dinner...

* * *

Ash finished throwing out all the empty crisp packets and soda cans into the trash. She tied the trash bag off, took it out the can and tossed it out the window into the dumpster which was right below the backside of the apartment.

Before she could sit down and turn the TV on she was suddenly hit in the chest by a red light.

It came through the open kitchen window. She fell to her knees and gritted her teeth in pain. It only took a few moments for the pain to go away. But when Ash felt her chest where she was sure the light hit there was nothing there.

"Ash, hurry up!" Lance called from the coach.

He had not noticed her on the floor in pain. Ash hurried into the room just as Lance turned the TV on to watch whatever was on...

* * *

Meena headphones were on and the song that was playing 'Try Everything' by Shakira.

She was now watering the plants in the kitchen with the plastic watering can. Just as she was about to water the geraniums in the windowsill a bright blue light shattered the window and hit her in the chest.

Meena cried out and fell to the floor in pain.

Her mother and grandpa were by her side in seconds.

"Sweetie, what happened in here?!" Her mother panicked as she helped Meena to her feet while avoiding the bits of broken glass.

"I-I don't know. I was just watering the plants when something broke the window and hit me." Meena moaned as the pain faded.

"Probably some kids throwing rocks at the windows." Grandpa growled. Meena's mother pressed against Meena's chest.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"No."

"I don't feel any broken bones, let's get you to bed." She said and led her daughter up the stairs to bed...

* * *

Rosita waited by the door of the bathroom and inspected each of her kids' teeth to make sure they brushed and flossed thoroughly. Just after she finished checking Tess' teeth, she heard the door opening up and walked over to it to see it was Norman.

"Hey Norman, how was the meeting?" She asked, taking his coat for him and his briefcase.

All he did was groan in exhaustion and head for the fridge. Rosita knew that meant it went terrible and it was best to change the subject. She put away Norman's stuff and walked upstairs.

She then went upstairs and prepared to get herself ready for bed.

She waited for Norman to come up to join her after he woke up from watching TV and eating one of the pies he loved so much. As she got changed into her pyjamas however she noticed at bright pink light hovering outside her window.

Rosita cautiously took a small step forward towards the window to get a better look at the light.

Suddenly the pink light flew through the glass and straight into Rosita's chest. Rosita grunted at the force and the dull pain in her chest. But when she looked down at her bare chest there was nothing there.

Hearing Norman coming, Rosita quickly covered up and went into the bed so he wouldn't worry about her...

* * *

The studio was now closed. Gunter sat alone in his house watching TV when he heard something banging against the door. Expecting it to be some kind of thief Gunter grabbed a bat near by and tip-toed to the door.

Looking through the peep-hole, he saw no one there.

Gunter took a deep breath and ripped the door open. But the second he did he was hit in the chest by something glowing yellow.

"What ze heck waz that light?" The German pig groaned.

He looked down and saw that there wasn't even a bruise on his chest and the pain was gone.

After checking the house to make sure there wasn't an intruder around he turned off the TV and headed to bed...

* * *

Mike was starting to get tired from playing as the sky was dark and the stars were out too, so he put his saxophone back inside the case.

Suddenly a small purple light crashed into his chest and sent the small mouse flying a few centimetres down the street.

"Hey who threw that purple thing at me?!" Mike shouted at the giants walking passed him.

But nobody even looked at me.

See that who ever did it was now long gone and the pain in his chest was gone with no damage Mike packed up his saxophone and headed back to his apartment were his girlfriend Violet was already asleep...

* * *

Down in the depths of the Shadow Realm a dark being lay curled up in a curled position.

The Shadow Realm was a series of underground caves and tunnels engulfed entirely by shadows. The only source of light was the white glowing circle in the centre on the cave where the creature slept.

That white circle was a window to the mortal realm.

The creature's red eyes suddenly snapped open wide and he rose to his feet. This was Kai. He was a black dragon-like creature with armour like scales.

"ALERIA!" His voice boomed through the entire Shadow Realm.

Almost immediately a black eagle stepped out of the shadows.

This was Aleria. Her gemstone was an onyx and she was Kai's second-in-command during the war and she was banished with him when they lost.

"You summoned me my lord." She bowed.

"THEY are back."

"But I thought they were shattered after we were banished my lord."

"They were and I don't know how but just now I sensed their presents but for some reason it's different somehow." He glared.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to take a handful of my gem-less soldiers and attempt to draw them out of hiding, then destroy them." Kai snarled. He snapped his fingers and 24 animals stepped towards them.

All the animals were completely black and their eyes were all white.

These were once Gems that fought in the war but were taken prisoner, where Kai extracted their gemstones. That left them mindless and his slaves.

"But my lord, we are trapped here. How are we supposed to leave with the seal in place." Aleria asked.

Kai grinned.

"Over the years the seal has weakened without Luma here to power it. I can now send small numbers of my army to the mortal realm but the seal still keeps me trap here. Until the seal is removed I can't leave." He explained.

"How do we remove the seal?" Aleria asked.

"Only Luma could remove the seal. But there is another way, I need to fed off of the mortals' fear in regain my strength. I will become more powerful then the seal and the mortal realm will be mine!"...


End file.
